digitaldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo Rania
Character Profile Basic Information Age: 18 Gender:Female Nationality:American D-Ban Colors: White with Black stripes Crest and Digi-Egg: Miracles Personality When Cleo First Arrived in the digital world, she was optimistic, hoping that being in a new world would allow her to find her Sensei alive and well. Cleo was often the mediator between her friend's fights, and was always the most chipper. In fact, she loved the digital world, and was exhilirated by everything. Even being attacked by a maniac when she first went to her appartment didn't dampen her mood. However, things began to change in the next few years. Cleo had to make an important decision in the movie The Phantom of the Opera, and she began to grow up. Cleo became more mature, and began to think things through more. She considered other's feelings more, considering things besides "being happy" and "not fighting". Things began to take a dark turn when realized how lonely she was - most of her friends from her first few year mysteirously disappearewd, and she knew barely any of the new tamers around. Though she was more experianced than many of the other tamers, she felt inadequete, as she had lost many of her battles. Cleo's self loathing came to a point when she was kidnapped by Insomnia. Frustrated with her bad luck and with the world, Cleo agreed to join the dark side. Though she didn't express it, if one read Cleo's journals, you could see she was in inner turmoil. She hated everything, and began to view things very darkly. Though she still hides it, in her mind, she detests everyone and everything she sees. Apperance When Cleo came to the digital world, she was a rosy-cheeked medium sized teenager. As Cleo grew older, she grew leaner, and the color in her face diminished. Her hair is less full then before, and her eyes don't sparkle. Cleo Always wears her blue beret and blue earrings. Pre-Digital World History Digital World History Up Until Now Digimon Partners Peter History and Personality Peter is Cleo's first partner, and closest friend. When Peter first hatched, he hated the idea of fighting, but did so to protect Cleo. Peter was naive, and really didn't know more about the digital world then Cleo. Humans intreguied him, and he couldn't understand why digimon wanted to attack them. Peter was a very hyper young digimon, and often invited other digimon to play games with him, like tag or hide-and-go-seek. Like Cleo, Peter has matured as well. He no longer minds fighting, and understands the importance behind figthing for a cause. Peter has also grown cynical, and has made few friends for some time. Peter was the first to know Cleo worked for Insomnia, and decided to stay by her. Peter was one of the first digimon to get 5.0 DEP. When he combines with Cleo to evolve into HighAndromon, nearly nothing can stop them. Evolutionary Line Baby:Kapurimon - A young, brave baby digimon who wears a metal helmet ot protect himself Child: Hagurumon - a gear-like digimon who sepcalizes in using viruses and gears to attack his enemies. Armor: Magnamon - A magnificent legendary dragon digimon clad in golden armor. He fights to protect the weak Adult: Revolmon - A gun-shaped digimon. Though he has a gambling addition, he has a good heart, and like Magnamon, fights for the wak Perfect:Andromon Ultimate: Boltmon - A large brutish diigmon who attacks using his gigantic axe. Matrix: HighAndromon Kyo Keno Arisu Cleo's Spirit Evolutions Relationships Famliy Sensei Peter/ Piedmon After Cleo's parent's died, Harold asked his old friend and martial arts teacher take his kid sister, as he knew he couldn't take her around the world for his job. Sensei would also have taken care of Eliot, had he not disappeared and been presumed dead. Sensei was a conflicted man, who never was able to really cement relationships. is moods shifted without warning from happy and humorous to cold and stoic. He was known for being ridiculously strict as a teacher, but had begun to soften up once he took care of Cleo. Cleo, for her part, considered Sensei to be more than a care taker - he was her teacher her father figure, and best and only friend. Sensei could identify with the young girl because of their inability to form long-standing relationships which ironically cemented theirs. Harold Rania/Gayangemon Cleo's oldest brother couldn't take care of her when their parents died. He was a blooming businessman, and didn't want to give up his career - it helped him forget the pain of losing his parents. That's not to say Cleo never saw him or got help from him. Harold contributed a good deal of money into Cleo's wellbeing, and visited at least once a year. These visits stopped mysteirously when Cleo was 14. Eliot Rania/Seuss Cleo's second older brother, the middle child of the Rania family. When Cleo was young, she was very close with Eliot, and they had many adventures together. Cleo considered him her favorite person in the world. He was very clever and very skilled, and Cleo wanted to grow up making him proud. When Cleo's parents died, Eliot also disappeared. Whatver happened, people assumed Eliot had died. The truth was that after years of abuse which neither Cleo or Harold knew about, Eliot lashed out at their parents, and killed them (possibly accidentally). Realizing what had happened, he disappeared. The siblings met each other first on the beach, though neither recongized the other. Their reunion happened in the Phantom movie, when Eliot realized who Cleo was. Again, Eliot has disappeared, further causing Cleo agony. Close Friends Victor Delixcroix Victor, the dark knight, was one of Cleo's first friends. Alexander Lancer Jr Erik/The Phantom of the Opera Cleo met Erik during his movie "The Phantom of the Opera" Drak Duncan Friends Accquantinces Allies Enemies Playlist Important Threads and Links Cleo's Journal Category:Tamers